Happily Ever After?
by crosscross02
Summary: Esme has three daughters one human and Carlisle has three sons what happens when they move in together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this is my first story idk. Rosalie is human in this hope u like it. :)**

* * *

Rpov

"Wake up sleepy head" I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head as Alice opened the window.

"Get up the boys are almost here!"

"I don't care!"

"You will c'mon!" She threw clothes at me and skipped away, just as Bella walked in. I looked at her desperately,sitting up in bed. She giggles and walks to my closet coming back with a pair of jeans and a tee and tossed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled "your welcome get ur ass downstairs before Alice drags you down" we both laughed "I don't know how you have delt with her so long" she shrugged and walked away

I changed and went downstairs and Esme set breakfast down on the table for me.

"Eat up you need energy for today" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to clean up "thanks"

* * *

Bpov

"I had a vision!" Alice squealed in excitement

I groaned "bout what?" I looked at her "there's a boy for each of us Bella and we're all gonna fall in love!" She talked really fast and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have known what she said.

I rolled my eyes "okay" I walked away "it's true" she yelled after me

* * *

 **2 hours later**

* * *

The door bell rang and I walked over answering it Esme came up behind me opening it wider I stepped aside and they all came in.

"Hi Carlisle" she smiled and hugged him "damn mom happy much" she turned glaring at me and I laughed.

Alice came speeding down the stairs bumping into me. "I'm gonna kill you pixie" I mumbled "shush" Esme said giving me a stern look. "ROSALIE!" Alice shouted. Rose came down.

I looked at Esme still not looking at the boys. She smiled at me. Obviously Alice told her.

"Hi I'm Alice!" She walked up to the tall blonde _very skinny_ vampire. He looked down at her "I'm Jasper" he had a southern drawl and Alice squealed "I'll show u your room!" She dragged him away.

Esme and Carlisle laughed "girls this is Emmett..." He motioned to a much bigger muscles guy with a goofy grin "hi" I saw Rosalie blush "...and this is Edward" I leaned against the open door. He had bronze hair sticking up everywhere and he looked very _very_ frustrated.

size="1" noshade=""

Rpov

I sat on the stairs and Alice brought jasper back and I smiled

"So..." Alice started "I'm Alice I am a psychic I can see the future" she smiled

"I'm Jasper I can feel others emotions and control them" he smiled at Alice.

"I'm Emmett I don't have any special abilities but I'm strong and funny?" He laughed and I blushed more.

"I'm Edward and I can read minds" he cocked his head at Bella and now I understood the frustrated look

"I'm Isabella Bella for short I have the power of beauty I could change how I look. Oh and a mind shield that's why u can't read my mind" she smirked at Edward

Edward got a cocky grin "could you show me my room Isabella?" She turned around and ran up the stairs he followed

I turned and Emmett was starring at me.

Oh.

* * *

 **A/n hope you liked the first chapter :)**


	2. The Meadow

**A/n so I thought I could post a chapter everyday I'm thinking about starting another story too but I hope u guys like this one :))**

* * *

Bpov

Me and Edward walked into his room.

"This is where u will be staying" I smiled at him "cool" he shook his head laughing a bit

"What?" I looked at him "nothing come hunting with me?" I smiled and nodded "okay"

We jumped out of his window and we raced to a clearing he was in a tree and I was in the bushes. I went to jump on the deer that was in the clearing.

Then Edward jumped down scaring the deer away "jerk!" He laughed "you could do better Isabella" I rolled my eyes and smelled a bear and ran.

He was close behind me and I swung into a tree before getting as close as I could and Edward crouched behind me.

"Go get him tiger" he slapped my ass. "Edward!" I hissed and he laughed.

I did end up getting the bear FYI.

We were walkin through the forest and Edward started to tickle me

"Stop it Edward!" I laughed "say uncle!" "Never!" I twisted and ran away but he was faster he grabbed me and pushed me against a tree.

"Say mercy" he repeated. I giggled and shook my head. He let go of my arm to tickle me but I took the advantage to push him

Expecting to hit a tree and me be over powering him. But that didn't happen.

We fell through the bushs and I ended up on top of him. **Awkward.** And his hands immediately went to my waist to still me.

I looked up and there was a beautiful field full of purple flowers. "Well what have we stumbled apon miss Bella?" "A meadow" I smiled and looked down at him

"Can it be our meadow Edward?"

* * *

 **A/n I know they are a bit fast but they are both vampires and they are mates so I thought it worked. Little bit of the meadow :)) hope u liked it.**


	3. Stories

**A/n I've been procrastinating thinking of ideas I choose this. Enjoy :))**

* * *

Rpov

I was sitting outside on the deck relaxing when Emmett came out and joined me.

"Hi little human" I laughed "hi" he repeatsnow next to me "what's your story why are you with a bunch of vampires?"

"Well..." I sighed "my parents, my mother, left me on there porch they weren't ready I guessand they just took me in I guess" I looked at him "everything happens for a reason"

He nodded "well cool then that means me meeting you happened for a reason" he smirked "right?" He had a hopeful look and I nodded "correct"

"So what's your story"

"I was hunting and got attacked by a bear and Edward found me and brought me back and Carlisle changed me" I laughed "that's why I like hunting bears!"

* * *

Apov

I was looking in my closet deciding.

Jasper walked in and I looked at him. "What's your story?" He leaned against a shelf.

"Hmm?"

"How you got turned"

"Oh so... This guy changed me and he hid me in an abandon asylum he was a janitor. And I was there suffering in pain and Bella found me and brought me here"

"And now your addicted to shopping and pink?" He laughed and I nodded

"What about you?"

"I was a sheriff in Texas. I was on a horse when I bumped into Maria and I asked if she needed help and she changed me. She used me to train the newborns kill them if needed and I fought in war."

"Wow" I nodded "amazing"

* * *

Bpov

We were sitting in the meadow.

"What's your story Edward?"

He turned and looked at me "like before I got changed?" "When you got changed? Whatever your story is"

"Well it was 1918 and the flu was going around. My dad got hit first and then my mother then me. I sat in a hospital for days in pain sweating throwing up everything. Then Carlisle came he was a doctor he changed me and he took me on said I was his teenage  
/brother and we were traveling the world."

"1918 wow that was a horrible time" he nodded

"What about you beautiful" he pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Not much of a story. My parents abused me my dad was a cop, Charlie, and he beat me a lot once and left me there and This guy named Adam found me and changed me" I smiled

"Who is Adam" he scrunched up his face

"He's gone now don't be jealous" I giggled

* * *

 **A/n I Accidentially posted it before I was done :/ so sorry for those of you following the story. But I thought stories were needed because rose is thehuman this time. Hope you liked it :))**


	4. Why

**A/n so sorry to all of u that actually wanna read this story lol I have a new addiction to the walking dead so I've been watching but yeah enjoy :))**

* * *

Rpov

My sisters seemed to be enjoying the new people in our house a lot.

Emmett was always acting like I was a glass doll and didn't come near me often thoughAlice assured me one day he would "be all mine" her words not mine.

"Hi rose" Edward walked in and I jumped "uh hi"

"You have a lot on your mind quiet literally" he came around in front of me "sorry my brothers an ass" I frowned "it isn't your fault he isn't even your real brother"

He laughed and nodded "you know the saying blood is thicker than water?" I nodded "guess it doesn't apply to us, we don't have blood,Emmett it more my brother than what I could have ever gotten biologically" "right" I nodded "sorry" "it's fine"  
he laughed

"How's Bella?" I asked looking at him he rolled his eyes "we're going to the mall"

"Bella hates shopping" I scrunched up my face he nodded and chuckled darkly

"Well when I ripped her... *cough* ... Panties... She tends to want me to buy her new ones" he scoffed

"Oh" I got red and turned away "you can go now" he nodded and walked out

* * *

 **2 hours later**

* * *

Rpov

I was sitting in my bedroom when Emmett walked in "hi" I smiled at him and he just looked at me

"I'm going to Alaska" he blurted out

"Why?" I tilted my head

"Because I can't be around you anymore"

He got up and walked out and he was gone

 _What the hell just happened_

 _WHY._

* * *

 **A/n sooo sorry for the wait guys *hides in shame* tell me if u want lemons or not like Edward and Bella or whatever lemme no my goal is to please u guys hope u enjoyed :))**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry but just wanted to say I posted a new walking dead story you should go read it** ** _where are we now_** **Thanks so much *mwah* :))**


	6. Help

**A/n I'm not making promises of when I post anymore. Sorry there's such long waits but I'm working on it :))** ** _||warning littlelemon||_**

* * *

Bpov

Rose was always in her room now she never came out, it was worrying.

After Emmett left she was broken and me and Alice don't know what to do.

"What's on your mind angel?" I turned to look at Edward and his questioning face.

I shrugged "rose." He smiled lightly "we can't make Emmett come back love he just couldn't handle being around her"

I nodded "yeah I know" I rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom and Edward followed "I'm gonna shower"

He wrapped his arms around me "well I'll join you" I smiled a little bit and nodded undressing and getting into the shower and he followed

"No funny business Cullen" I leaned my head back into the water and he pressed his body to mine " _please"_ I looked at him and he gave me his smirk that I loved

I giggled and he dropped his head to my breast and started sucking on my nipple and I moaned a little bit

He moved up to my neck "that's all you got love?" He whispered and kissed my neck

"Just fuck me Cullen" I moaned and he pushed me against the wall the water right above us and he smashed his lips against mine in a hungry kiss

He lined up his dick at my center and slipped in and we both moaned at being connected and he lifted my legs to his hips and drove into me harder

I moaned his name and he growled sucking my neck

"I'm close" his hand snaked down and rubbed my clit "cum for me love" his husky voice whispered in my ear and I fell off the edge.

I felt him follow close after me

I smiled "isn't it great we don't get tired?" He smirked turning me to a different wall completely ready to go again.

* * *

Rpov

Emmett was gone and I'm sure his brothers hated me cause I'm the reason he's gone.

I was on my computer not really paying attention to what I was typing but I knew it was for history... Something about WWll. Alice came barging in

I rose an eyebrow "can I help you?" She rolled her eye brows "Bella and Edward are fucking like bunnies and I need your help with something" she had a nervous voice and was talking extremely fast Ilooked at her confused.

"What did you do Alice" she refused to look me in the face "Alice" she looked down at her feet, her normally crazy, happy, hyper, behavior gone.

"Mary Alice what did you do that you can't ask Bella to help you with?" She suddenly looked at me with _the face_ "no you didn't!"

She nodded "Alice she's going to kill you!"

"Who's gonna kill you?" Bella walked in and Alice's eyes went wide

"Uh" Alice looked no where but at me and Bella saw _the look_ Edward stood there confused.

"You did not!" Bella yelled and went to grab Alice but Edward grabbed her

Alice looked at me _help_ she mouthed

* * *

 **A/n cliffhanger? Hope you enjoyed :))**


	7. Thanks

Rpov

Bella struggled against Edward "I'm going to kill you Mary Alice Brandon! Let me go Edward!"

"Uh uh little girl calm the hell down" she relaxed after a second and Edward let her go

"Why would you do that Alice?"

"I dunno he texted me first"

Bella looked like she was gonna cry

"Every time I get happy you ruin it!"

Bella walked away pissed off and upset

"What did you do?" Edward crossed his arms on his chest

"Nothing!" She squealed

"Tell me or I'll tell Jasper that you..."

"FINE!" She cut him off

"Bella's ex texted me and I texted him back and invited him over to visit"

Alicesaid it so fast I barley understood her but I knew Edward did

"I don't want her mad at me"

Edward got creepily calm and nodded "I'm not helping you" he turned on his heel and walked away

"Wow THANKS CULLEN!" She yelled after him.

* * *

Epov

"Bella." I banged on the bathroom door "Bella baby open the door."

She opened it and she looked upset "I'm sorry"

"Don't be love" I wrapped my arms around her "your my girl he doesn't matter he won't make me love you any less."

She nodded "promise?"

I nodded "I promise baby girl your the love of my life no one else I promise I will always be there for you baby." I hugged her tightly "never ever going anywhere my perfect angel"

* * *

 **Sorry kinda short... Do you like the Bella Edward moments? Do u want more of Alice and Jasper? Hope you enjoyed :))**


	8. Why Now

Epov (Emmett)

I dunno why I left

I miss her so much

But I couldn't stay it was too hard to be around her

My brothers are happy so that's nice and I'm sure she's fine.

I miss her a lot though

I hang with the Denali's a lot since my brothers aren't around so I'm always bored

"Hey what's on your mind"

Kate put her hands on my shoulders

"Nothin just tired" I rubbed my face to emphasize my point

She nodded "you still miss Rose huh?"

I sighed and nodded "yep"

"Then go back I was talking to Edward he said she isn't happy at all without you"

I shook my head "it isn't good for her"

"Do it Emmett"

"Fine"

I packed my bag and headed back to forks

* * *

When I came in it was creepily quiet

I walked into the living room and Bella was sitting on Edwards lap.

Alice was playing chess with Jasper (and winning)

Esme was making dinner (most likely for Rose)

And Rose and Carlise weren't anywhere to be found

"Where's Rose"

Being able to read minds and see the future it didn't shock Alice nor Edward when I showed up

"In her room" Edward said stroking Bella's hair

I was honestly very jealous of the relationship Bella and Edward had he couldn't read her mind but he knew her so well it was like he could.

I ran up to Rosalies room and there was a guy on the bed with her

"Emmett?!" She looked shocked

After a minute the guy got up "hi I'm Royce King you must be the ass hole that hurt my Rosie"

* * *

 **A/n Royce instead of Jacob. Lemme no whatcha thought.**


	9. Sleep my love

Epov (Edward)

I felt bad for my brother.

He had bad timing he always has. I know it hurt him, walking in on Rosalie and Royce. But in a way he deserved it.

He shouldn't have left her

* * *

Epov (Emmett)

I didn't run away again but I didn't talk to Rose I didn't think she moved on already.

I was sitting in the living room with Edward.

"You okay?" He asked and I shrugged

"I guess" I kept flipping through tv channels

"You put yourself here brother...sorry it ended like that" I sighed knowing he was right

Bella walked in "Edward" she leaned against the door way and he turned to look at her "yes angel?" She gave him this look before speaking "could I talk to you babe?"

He nodded getting up and walking away

I won't be surprised when he purposes to her.

I wasn't really jealous of Jasper and Alice more so just Bella and Edward. It's so hard. I'm closer with Edward and seeing him be happy after him being so angry and sad all the time for 110 years was nice. But it was hard to watch him find happiness whilemy  
happiness was gone.

It was my fault I pushed her away none of this is her fault.

* * *

Bpov

"What did you need to talk about my love?"

I smiled and pulled his hands

"Private stuff" I smirked at him and he smiled "what kinda private stuff baby?"

He kissed down my neck and I let out a unneeded sigh "Edward" I moaned

We got eachother undressed. And as soon as Edward positioned himself above me Rose slammed into the room

"Bella!" She had Royce behind her and Edward grunted pulling the blanket over us rolling off me "what the hell do you need Rosalie!" I was pissed to say the least

"C'mere!" I shook my head "what the hell do you need?"

"Pleeeease!" I sighed and got up and dressed and Edward did too

Edward went ahead of me and I got confused

"Edward what's going on?"

"Nothing angel"

We walked outside and the whole backyard was covered in twinkle lights and everyone else was outside _including the Denali's_ I gasped

"Edward?" I looked around at everything

"Isabella" I heard Edward whisper and I looked down to see him on one knee holding a velvet box with a beautiful golden princess ring

I started to cry _with no tears_ and covered my mouth

"Isabella Marie Swan I have loved you since the day I met you. And even though you are already mine, I want you in every way possible. Will you Marry me my perfect angel?"

I nodded "yes" he smiled and slipped the ring into my finger before standing and spinning me around

* * *

Epov (Emmett)

I saw Rosalie slip out while Edward was hugging his fiancé and I followed her

"Rose"

She kept walking speeding up

"Rose!" I said a bit louder

She turned around "what!"

I wrapped her up in a hug and she didn't resist she just cried into my shirt

"I'm so sorry Rosie"

I led her to her bed I could tell she was exhausted "sleep Rosie I promise I'll be here when you wake up"

* * *

 **A/n phew sorry it's been awhile. How do you think Rose will react in the morning? Aren't Bella and Edward so cute? Hope u enjoyed! :))**


	10. Jealous

**It's been sooo long I've said it in all my stories I've edited some of the spelling no big deal so if you're still reading or are reading now here it goes :))**

* * *

Rpov  
I woke up and Emmett wasn't there like he said he would be.

I sighed and Bella walked in. Glowing.

"Time to wake up" she opened the curtains and I groaned.

She threw and outfit at me and I put it on and she helped me do my make up like she did every morning before school.

"Me and Edward aren't going today" she said as she finished putting lipstick on me.

"Why?" I stood up and she shrugged.

She grabbed me and pulled me out of my roomand down the stairs where Emmett was waiting.

He had a bouquet of roses a teddy bear and he was dressee for the day.

"Neither are you" Bella smiled at me and I smiled back.

Edward walked in "Bella can I talk to you" he said in a serious tone and Emmett looked at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yes" he said and whisked my older sister away.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a short one let me know where YOU want the story to go!**


End file.
